In Askaban
by FrodoBeutlin
Summary: Askaban ist die Hölle auf Erden. Willkommen! zweites Kapitel geladen... ....Feedback
1. Happy birthday

I

I

I

**In Askaban**

I

**one-shot**

I

**Anfang:**

Askaban war ein Gefängnis wie kein anderes.

I"..."

Die Wächter dieses Gefängnisses waren finstere Wesen mit Kapuzen.

"Nein..."

Man nannte sie auch Dementoren.

"Nicht Harry,..."

Sie ließen einem die schlimmsten Erinnerungen wieder, und wieder erleben.

"Bitte nicht Harry..."

In Askaban war man Gefangener seiner Vergangenheit.

"Avadra Kedavra."

Es gab keinen Ausweg.

"Mum..."

Außer der Wahnsinnigkeit.

"Dad..."

Und die war nicht weit vom Tod entfernt.

"Nein..."

In Askaban war das Leben eines Menschen soviel wert, wie das einer Eintagsfliege.

I"..."

Wenn nicht sogar weniger.

I

I

I

Harry war in Askaban. Seine Zelle, die sich im Hochsicherheitstrakt befand, wurde von einem menschlichen Wächter bewacht. Dieser beobachtete Harry eindringlich. Dabei zog er kein glückliches Gesicht. Tatsächlich schaute er geradezu miesepetrig drein. Der Mann sah so aus, als wenn er gerade den unangenehmsten Moment seines Lebens erleben würde. Was er warscheinlich auch tat. Im Gegensatz zu den Gefangenen wurden die Wächter jedoch tagtäglich ausgewechselt. Nach vierundzwanzig Stunden höllischer Qualen haben sie sich einen zweimonatigen Urlaub und eine deftige Prämie verdient. Der Wächter im Hochsicherheitstrakt lief ungeduldig auf und ab. Dabei schaute er ungewöhnlich oft auf seine Uhr, und freute sich über jede weitere Minute, die verstrichen war.

Harry ließ sich nicht von ihm irritieren. Auch von Malfoy ließ er sich nicht stören. Der ältere der Malfoys befand sich in der Nachbarzelle und lallte vor sich hin. Er war nun schon vor zwei Wochen wahnsinnig geworden. Öfter mal zusammen zuckend schien er zu schlafen. In Askaban war 'Schlafen' äquivalent zu 'Alpträume haben'. Es gab praktisch keinen Unterschied. Wenn er mal nicht schlief ,- also im Wachzustand war - laberte er unverständliches Zeug und stierte an die Decke. Malfoy würde bald sterben.

Harry war nicht wahnsinnig. Das würde er für lange Zeit auch nicht werden. Sein Wissen, dass er unschuldig war, hielt ihn im Reich der Vernunft fest. Er hatte es mit Kreide an die Wand gemalt.

'ICH BIN UNSCHULDIG.'

stand in großen Lettern an der mit unregelmäßig großen Steinen gemauerten Wand. Harry hatte am ersten Tag seines Aufenthaltes in dieser Zelle ein Stück Kreide gefunden. Mit diesem Stück hatte er das zu diesem Zeitpunkt aktuelle Datum gemalt. Mit jedem weiteren Tag, der verstrich, kam ein Strich dazu. Jetzt standen dort mehre Striche aneinandergereiht. Harry nahm das Stück Kreide und verlängerte jeden siebenten Strich. Dann zählte er sie, addierte sie zum daneben stehenden Datum und errechnete somit das heutige Datum,

'31. JULI 1996'

Heute war sein Geburtstag. Stellte Harry fest. Juchu.

Es waren solche Momente, in denen man herausfand, dass das Leben doch nicht ganz so schön und wunderbar war, wie man gedacht hatte. Im Gegenteil, das Leben stank verdächtig stark nach Hölle.

Der Wächter beobachtete Harry immer noch eindringlich durch seine zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. Er blieb vor Harrys Zelle stehen und starrte aufmerksam durch die Tür.

Das schien Harry zu nerven. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Leute ihn anstarrten. Harry nahm das Stück Kreide und stand vor der Wand. Heute war sein Geburtstag. Dann grinste er in sich hinein und begann zu schreiben.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME.

Wie erwartet, schien das die Aufmerksamkeit des Wächters zu erregen. Er räusperte sich, "Mr. Potter, was sie da machen, entspricht nicht der Norm."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann interessierte es ihn, dass das, was er tat, der Norm entspricht? Harry war nicht normal. Er war nie normal gewesen. Die Abnormalität war seine einzige Konstante im Leben.

Der Wächter fuhr fort, "Glücklichsein ist in Askaban nicht erlaubt, Mr. Potter. Dazu gehört das Geburtstagsfeiern." er lachte hohl (nicht glücklich), "Askaban und Freude sind wie Schwarz und Weiß. In Askaban gibt es niemanden, der fröhlich ist. Das garantieren die Dementoren." er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. "Positive Gefühle gehören zum Leben, Mr. Potter. Ohne sie kann ein Mensch nicht leben oder überleben. Man braucht Freude genauso wie Essen, Schlafen und Atmen. Wenn eines der Komponenten Essen, Schlafen, Atmen oder Glücklichsein für längere Zeit fehlt, stirbt man. Das Nicht-Glücklich-sein ist der qualvollste Weg von allen zu sterben. Da es kein Bedürfnis des Körpers, sondern des Geistes ist, dauert es besonders lange, bis der Tod eintritt. Wenn man nicht glücklich ist, und man auch nie wieder glücklich wird, gibt es keinen Grund weiter zu leben. Man kann nur noch auf den Tod warten und darauf hoffen, das er besonders schnell eintritt."

Harry nickte verstehend. Mit einer Geste der Hand forderte er den Wächter auf fortzufahren.

Der Wächter schaute Harry bedächtig an. "Wie gesagt, das Fehlen von Glück ist der grausamste Weg zum Sterben. Aber die Gefangenen Askabans haben ein grausames Leben verdient, da sie selbst grausame Dinge getan haben."

Darauf entgegnete Harry, "Ich glaube nicht an Rache, eher an Wiedergutmachung. und das ist das hier nicht." er deutete auf Malfoy, der zu zucken aufgehört hatte und nun vor sich hin sabberte.

"Du hast Recht," sagte der Wächter mit einem zustimmenden Nicken. "Du hast heute also Geburtstag?" fragte er.

Harry nickte lächelnd. "Ja."

"Meinen Glückwunsch." sagte der Wächter langsam. "Ich wünsche dir dann ein fröhliches Fest." Sein Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem zynischen Ausdruck. Dann wandte er sich zum Gehen.

"Danke." sagte Harry, und legte sich auf sein Bettlager um erneut in Alpträume zu versinken.

I

I

I

In Askaban waren Alpträume normal.

I"..."

In Askaban gab es niemanden, der vom Trauma des Wiederlebens der schlimmsten Erfahrungen seines Lebens unbeschadet geblieben war.

"Nein..."

In Askaban wurden die Gefangenen durch die Qualen, die sie anderen auferlegt haben, gequält.

"Nicht Harry,..."

In Askaban wurde keiner verschont.

"Bitte nicht Harry..."

Auch nicht der kleine Harry.

"Avadra Kedavra."

Aber Harry würde nicht sterben.

"Mum..."

Er würde nicht wie die anderen wahnsinnig werden.

"Dad..."

Er war unschuldig.

"Sirius..."

Aber er wurde genauso gequält wie die anderen.

"Nein..."

Obwohl er nie ein Verbrechen begangen hatte.

I"..."

In Askaban waren Alpträume normal.

I

**In Askaban**

I

**II**

I

**Ende **

Hallo Leute,

ich hoffe, euch hat die kleine Geschichte gefallen. Für die, die "Viele Wege führen zum Mord" noch nicht gelesen haben, soll es ein Vorgeschmack sein. Viele haben nämlich gesagt, dass sie den Verlauf, den diese Geschichte nimmt, ein wenig überraschend fanden. Also habe ich beschlossen, eine Art Prolog zu schreiben. Sagt mir, wie er euch gefällt!

Liebe Grüße,

Frodo.


	2. Duell der Magier

**Duell der Magier:**

Klifzi, Klofzi, zuppi, zanz,

grüngestreifter Rattenschwanz!

Zecken, Wanzen, Stachelschweine,

acht behaarte Spinnenbeine!

Weri wiri wori wut,

dunkelrotes Drachenblut!

Vertragen wir uns wieder, ja?

Einverstanden.


End file.
